Obsession
by KissingFire
Summary: When it comes to swooning girls, Simon is a failure. But everyone knows, you don't get a girl to fall in love with you by kidnapping her...M for crude humor and language. Very OOC.
1. Kidnapped

**Yeah, this story is different from my other ones. It's SimonxClary, instead of being ClaryxJace, and SimonxIsabelle. It's also All Human. I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but Guardian Angel has been kicking my ass, lately. **

**Rated M for crude humor and language. **

**Ages**

**Simon: 20**

**Jace: 22**

**Maia: 21**

**Magnus: 24**

**Alec: 23**

**Clary: 19**

**Simon**

Clarissa Fray's schedule and routine was burned into his brain, after so many days and weeks of watching her, he knew her agenda better than her own boyfriend.

Clarissa, or as she liked to be called, Clary, did not know that he existed.

Every single day, he walked into the coffee shop that she worked at, cranky in the mornings with frizzy hair and a mouth of a sailor, and sat near a window, and would watch her until her break.

His friends, Alec, Magnus, and Jace told him that his obsession with the barista redhead wasn't _healthy. _Screw them. Magnus and Alec had eachother, and Jace had Maia. _They _didn't have to watch the one they loved from a distance.

Simon exhaled heavily, sliding down low into his plush, cushioned armchair. Clary was bobbing her head in beat with her iPod, no doubt listening to The Doors, which was her favorite band.

He smiled to himself. She was too cute, with the way her nose wrinkled when she was confused, and the way her mouth would turn down and her bright green eyes would flash when she was angry...And the way she tossed her head back when she laughed.

He sighed. _Soon, _he told himself. _Soon, she will be mine._

Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing one last time at Clary, who was now ogling some smiling brightly and waving at the direction of the door. Her boyfriend.

He hated Raphael with a passion. The asshole didn't even know what Clary's favorite flowers were, which were honeysuckles. Instead, every time he would take her out on a date, he'd bring her roses. Pretentious, stuck-up dickhead.

Simon stabbed Jace's number out more violently than he probably should have. He should have some advice on how to get Clary to notice him.

Jace answered the phone on the last ring, breathing heavily. _"You bastard," _Jace grunted. _"You couldn't have picked a worse time to call." _

Simon cringed. "That's disgusting."

_"Hold on." _Simon heard the sound of Jace mumbling something to someone, Maia, most likely, andthe sound of her protests.

_"This had better be important, you fucker. I was just about to get laid for the first time in a week." _Simon rolled his eyes. If he and Clary were ever going to be in a relationship, he was going to wear the pants in the relationship. Not pussy-whipped like Jace was.

"Yeah? You shouldn't have been hitting on Kaelie during your annivarsary date. I haven't seen Maia cry so hard since Luke died."

_"That stupid dog slept on our bed more than I ever did. _He _should've been the ne sleeping on the couch. Plus, she knows I wouldn't have slept with Kayla."_

Simon shook his head, feeling a blow to his heart as Clary hugged Raphael tightly, and the horndog squeezed her ass, causing her to squeal. "It's Kaelie. Besides, I need your advice-"

_"Use lotion when you jerk off. Makes things flow smoother. And I don't care what Magnus says, lube is not the best to use. Use that Mary Kay crap. I always use Maia's girly crap when she's on those business trips."_

"Okay, thanks for the image." Simon squeezed his eyes shut, willing that particular image away. "It's actually about Clary."

_"Ah, of course." _Jace's tone had lost its dryness. _"Thank God for her. We all thought you were gay, before you "met" her. Last thing we need is another member of the "Sparkly Fags-R-Us" club."_

Simon gritted his teeth, reminding himself that Jace was the best person to go to for girl advice. Except for Maia. But she refused to help him, insisting that he needed to grow his own balls and stop stalking the poor girl.

"I need an...Appealing way to approach her. Also, I need it to seem totally anonymous so she doesn't think I'm some sort of creepy stalker, or somethin'."

Jace coughed. _"Dude. You kinda ARE a creepy stalker. Anyways, doesn't she have a boyfriend?"_

Simon blinked. What a very un-Jacelike thing to say. "Has that ever stopped _you?"_

Jace snorted. _"Hell, no. Maia was with Val, when we hooked up. She threatened to chop off my balls and bury them in Luke's grave if I soiled your innocence when it comes to women, however."_

Simon pouted, cringing as he watched Clary slide into Raphael's pansy ass convertible. "Come on. I'll let you be the best man at our wedding."

_"And you'll give me your balls when mine are confiscated? Get real, man. It's not like you can just kidnap her and keep her locked away until she falls in love with you. That'd be so fucked up."_

_Kidnap her and keep her locked away until she falls in love with me. _Simon grinned. "Thanks."

_"For what? You mean you'll-Fuck. Lewis-"_

Simon flipped his cell shut, chuckling to himself. Raphael would drive around New York with Clary for exactly one hour, and than drop her off at Nacho Mama's, where she ate her lunch. And he'd go to work.

That'd be a perfect place to approach her.

(****************************************************)

Simon leaned against the windows of the Mexican restraunt, smirking gleefully as Clary ate the last bit of her spicy chicken burrito, waving a hand in front of her mouth.

_Soon..._

He patted at his jacket pocket, making sure he had everything that he needed. Rope, ductape in case she got too loud...Great.

Clary smiled and waved at Aline, the waitress, before slipping on her green hoodie and began walking towards the door.

Simon bounced on the balls of his feet. _Almost there, c'mon, open the door..._

_Thump._

Simon watched in horror as Clary fell to the pavement in front of him, blinking in surprise.

"Oh, my God, are you alright?" Simon crouched down in front of her, panicking slightly. "Are you hurt?"

Clary looked up at him, blushing slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Simon frowned slightly. In all the time he'd been watching her, he didn't remember her blush. "Huh. Shit." He looked at her hands, which were scraped from the fall. "You're bleeding."

Clary looked down at her hands dazedly. "I am, aren't I?"

Lightbulb.

"Hey, I have a first aid kit in my car. C'mere, I'll clean it off."

Clary bit her lip. *cue hard on* "I dunno..." She glanced away. "My boyfriend's supposed to pick me up after lunch..."

"I know." Shit. Simon mentally palmed his face.

Clary cocked her head. "You do?"

"I mean, I know you probably have someone to pick you up..." _Damn, why do I suck at lying under pressure? _Simon scratched the back of his head. "Listen, come over to my car. You don't want that getting infected. And an artist's hands are their most valuable tools."

Clary's eyes widened. "How'd you know I'm an artist?" _Shit, shit, shit, Lewis. That's a hobby even her boyfriend doesn't know about._

Simon flashed her a fake grin. "I don't. Now, let's get you in that car..."

Clary's mouth fell open. "The hell I am! You fuckin' creep." She tried to stand up, but Simon's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Please, Clary. Please come with me."

She paled, though if Simon hadn't studied her ivory face for so long, he wouldn't have been able to tell. "How the _fuck _do you know my name?"

When he didn't answer, she tried to pull away. "Help! He-" Simon slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Clary."

She bit at his hand, but no avail. Simon picked her up, and jogged over to his very manly, yellow van. No matter what Jace told him, it didn't look like a rotten banana, and he was just ahead of his time. Sports cars would soon be out of fashion.

He lifted Clary so that she was hung over his right shoulder, ignoring her kicks and screams. Simon patted her ass, and she bit his lower back. Ungrateful little- Simon gently laid her in the trunk, ripping off a piece of ductape and plastering it over her mouth. She stared up at him.

"Sorry," he apologized again, bringing the rope out of his pocket. After he had her tied up, Simon slammed the trunk door shut, and walked, whistling, over to the driver's seat.

Soon. Soon, he'd convince her to love him.

**(***********************)**

**I'm not gonna lie, I was hesitant to post this. Simon's a little too stalkerish for my taste, but whatever. He'll grow on me, like the characters in my other stories, no matter how much I don't like them.**

** Review and tell me whether I should continue this or not.**


	2. Psychotic Pervert

***sigh* I've decided to continue this story. Jeez. I don't know why I put myself through the painful, annoying hell of writing two stories at the same time...**

**Characters in this story are going to be OOC. *pouts* I can't help it. I love screwing with people's personalities. And their personal lives, their reputation...I'm totally talking about these characters, of course. *cough* Anyways, here's Chapter Two...**

**Clary**

_Raphael, you bastard. This is my karma for dating someone who doesn't like Mexican food. Why the hell didn't I just go to the stupid bank with him? _Clary thumped her head against the floor _of the van that belonged to the freakin' psycho who kidnapped her._

She tried screaming against her ductaped gag, again, but it only made a weird vibrating noise, and made her lips tingle. Crap.

The man who'd kidnapped her seemed perfectly normal. He was cute, in a Gothic way. If she ever survived this, she'd brag to her mother that she was in the same car as an emo.

Said emo cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "So, Clary. In case you were panicking, I'm not a psychotic pervert hell bent on raping you and leaving your body in a Dumpster. I promise to treat you with respect, and I'll keep my hands to myself."

_The hell? I wasn't even worried about that until you brought it up. Douchebag. _Clary closed her eyes and whimpered. Maybe he'd at least have the decency to bury her, and leave honeysuckles at her grave. Most likely it'd be roses, though. 'Cause girls ate up that crap, apparently.

She closed her eyes, focusing on breathing evenly. Maybe this was just her idiot brother's idea of a twisted joke. Maybe this psycho was a friend of Jonathon's and he was just going to drop her off at her apartment.

_I wish..._

**Simon**

_You stupid son of a bitch. _

Simon shook his head and groaned, disgusted with himself. _You'd think that since I know everything about her, I'd know just the right thing to say to her. _He slapped himself. _Moron. You probably freaked her out with that psycho comment. _

If Jace had been there, he'd most definitely be laughing his ass off right then.

"Clary?" He peered through the review mirror, which was cracked, rusted, and just about to break off. Yep. His van reeked manliness.

Her eyes were closed, casting shadows along her cheekbones. She was curled in a ight, protective little ball, and from what he could see, either the road was really bumpy or her breathing was uneven.

Simon felt his heart break a little. Her expression...instead of amused, peaceful or adoring, looked teriffied. She was teriffied of him.

He felt angry at himself, and raked a shaky hand through his hair. God. He _had _to convince her to love him. Whether she wanted to, or not.

**Raphael**

He stroke the side of his cherry red convertible lovingly. In his opinion, she was every man's wet dream. Of course, he'd never tell Clary that. She'd go after his Isabelle with a baseball bat.

Speaking of Clary...He frowned, and looked up at the Nacho Mama's entrance. She was late.

Raphael sighed, and pushed off of Isabelle's door. Might as well go in, and see what was making his _chica bonita _cause him to wait. She _knew _the polluted air screwed up his hair gel if he was outside for too long.

Other than riding Isabelle, of course...He began caressing the hood of Isabelle's sleek cherry red-

"Excuse me? Raphael?" He sighed exasperatedly. Aline. He'd slept with her once, but she wasn't as great as Clary. Ever since then, he'd tried to avoid the waitress.

She stopped in front of him, out of breath. Raphael let his eyes travel down to her heaving chest. _Hello, girls..._

"Clary got in a car with a man I've never seen before," she panted. She paused. "Come to think of it, I _have _seen him before. But he was always loitering outside, and he never came in. He'd just...look through the windows..." she trailed off. "I probably should've put up a "NO LOITERING" sign. Maybe he would've came in." Sigh. "He was so _hot_."

Raphael was fuming. How _dare _she cheat on him! Sure, he'd never been a hundred percent faithful, but that was beside the point. Raphael grunted angrily. "What did he look like?"

Aline snapped back to attention. "Oh...He was wearing a Linkin Park tee shirt, dark jeans, black Docs...Ooh, he had black hair and eyeliner, and his nose was pierced. A tiny little stud."

Raphael stared at her. How did girls notice those things? He shook his head impatiently. "Anything else?"

"Well..." Aline bit her lip thoughtfully. "He had glasses, some days. And his skin was a little dark, so he might've been Indian, Jewish..." She shrugged. "That's pretty much it. He's been coming here for a few weeks."

Raphael sighed. _Nombre di Dios, _this girl was daft. "Was Clary going into the car willingly?"

Aline shrugged. "How the hell would I know? He was carrying her over his shoulder, then he threw her in the trunk of his manly car." She sighed dreamily. "What I wouldn't give to have a man who drives a van."

Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. _Women. _"Well, call the fuckin' police."

Aline blinked. "Why?"

He fought the strongest urge to punch her. "Because my girlfriend's been kidnapped. Now call the police, while I call her brother."

Aline shrugged. "Fine. You don't have to yell." Seconds later, Raphael listened with annoyance as Aline reported a missing girl kidnapped by a hot Indian guy.

(********************************)

**Simon**

Clary was asleep by the time he reached the old abandoned apartment that Jace and Maia had used to use to meet up for their "Romantic Midnight Romp".

_Nobody will find us here. _He smiled to himself. He'd have Clary Fray in the same building with him, possibly the same bed. And she would finally break down and fall in love with him.

Simon picked her up gently, lovingly. He stroked the side of her face with a tanned finger. Even if he had to get rid of Raphael in order to do so.

**(***************************)**

***coughcough* _Foreshadowing_ *coughcough* **

***whistles innocently* I know this chapter wasn't much, but I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow. More time with Clary and Simon. *giggles* I dunno, I kinda like psychotic Simon. **

**Review...Or I'll send my Simon over to your house to stalk you until you do. ;)**


	3. Lovely Discussions

**Yes, another update. I know, I know, I'm amazing. Just to clear things up: Raphael, he _is _Hispanic, but doesn't like eating Mexican fastfood, because in this story, I pictured him as a pompous, stuck up, asshole. Simon is Jewish in the books, and had dark skin (Not Indian dark, Aline's just a moron lol) before he was turned into a vampire. **

**And he has a stud, cause seriously? I find nose rings sexy, just sayin'. *shrugs***

**Simon**

He spread Clary out on one of the beds in the dingy apartment, stroking her hair back from her pale face. He'd locked every entrance and exit in the building, so even if she tried, the only way for her to escape was the 168 feet tall drop.

Simon frowned. No..she wouldn't do that...

He sighed, and sat down at the foot of her bed, thinking. From experience, he knew that girls didn't like it when you licked their ears, especially without permission. And, they don't usually find Chinese takeout that romantic.

Then again, what did he know about romantic? He kidnapped a girl instead of swooning her, dating her, than sleeping with her like the pig one of his ex's said he was.

His cell vibrated, Jace's picture of him flipping off the camera appearing on the screen. He sighed. "Are you aware that you're calling when you're supposed to be at work, Jace?"

_"Are you aware that your picture is on Eye Witness news, and they're calling you "armed and dangerous". And Indian."_

Simon blinked. "I'm Indian?"

_"Yeah, man. Dude, why didn't you tell me? I thought you were Jewish." _Jace sighed. _"You do realize I was just kidding, when I said you should kidnap Raggedy Ann, right?"_

Simon felt anger swell in his chest at the nickname. _More like Aphrodite, _he thought sourly to himself. "Yes, I did know that, thank you very much."

_"Then why the hell did you do it? Is she even _alive_? And back to more important issues, Maia says I'm not getting any for at least a freakin' month!" _

Simon frowned. "I know what's best for Clary, Jace."

_"I'm sorry, Simon. But no, you don't. She could have a panic attack. There could be a freak accident, and then what'll you do? Go to the hospital? You'll be ARRESTED, Simon."_

"I _said_," Simon snarled out. "That. I. Know. _What's best for her." _He curled his fingers around his cell, effectively crushing it. He angrily threw against the wall, threading his fingers through his hair. Jace was against him. Maia would most likely side with Jace. Magnus would find the whole fuckin' thing hilarious, and Alec would just think he was crazy.

He heard a startled gasp, and looked up to see Clary staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

She began to squirm on the bed, obviously trying to get away from him.

"Clary.." His voice held a warning note in it. "Don't."

He'd tied her wrists to the headboard, her gag was taken off. There was no way he'd be able to kiss her through ductape.

She was panting her eyes wide. _"What the hell do you want from me, you fuckin' psycho?" _She hissed. Simon chuckled to himself, despite his frusteration. _She thinks that she is a tiger, _he thought, amused. _When all she really is, is a kitten who has gotten declawed. _

Simon reached a hand out to touch her arm, in a soothing gesture. Clary flinched away, banging her head against the headboard.

This made him furious. Not only had she just hurt herself, but she was _flinching. _From _him. _

Simon took a deep breath, hoping it would calm him. It didn't.

"Clary," he said, in what he hoped was a controlled voice. "You have no reason to fear me."

She gaped at him.

"Aside, from the fact, of course, that you _kidnapped _me," she snapped through gritted teeth.

Simon closed his eyes, and willed himself to have patience. Jesus, she was so much easier to be around when she didn't know that he existed. "Clary, please...Just listen to me."

Clary huffed. "No. You piss me off."

Simon threw up his hands. "_I _piss _you _off?" He shook his head. "Look. You are going to be here, with me, for a few days. More likely _months _if you're always like this, which I know you aren't. So you may as well try to cooperate."

Clary lifted her hips and began kicking like a mad woman. "Let me GO. You _freak! HELP! SOMEBODY-"_

Simon pounced on top of her, clapping his hand over her mouth. "Jesus _Christ, _woman," he panted. "Do you _ever _shut up?"

Clary bit the palm of his hand. "Damn!" He pulled away from her, discreetly adjusting the..._situation _in his pants. He still responded to the woman, even when she was being a pain in his ass.

She noticed, apparently. "The hell? That is just..." she shook her head. _"Wrong." _

Simon sighed. "Clary, you know you're flattered. I bet Raphael never reacted that quickly."

Clary froze. "How would _you _know about that?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper. "Shit. Have you-Have you been _following _me? Oh, my G-" She scooted back, away from him. "Stay away from me, perv."

"Clary-" he reached out to touch her face, which she quickly responded to by spitting at him in the face.

"Clary, I swear, I didn't mean to see all of _that. _Your curtains were open, and by the time I got there, you two were..." he shrugged, still furious from the memory. How _dare _Raphael touch what was rightfully his. "I left as soon as possible."

Clary was trembling. "Go," she whispered. "Go, and leave me alone. You monster. I hate you."

Simon pulled away from her, as if he'd been slapped.

_I hate you. _

**(*************************)**

***blinks* Yeah, I got this finished up the same day as the second. *coughyourwelcomecough* **

**Poor Simon...As you can probably tell, he's lost his shit in this chapter...**

**Review...Simon's watching. Go look out your window and see...**


	4. Predator

**It's 2011! Darn. **

**Ya know, I had all of this written out, and I FUCKIN' ERASED IT! Yeah, I'm still pissed off about that. **

**Clary**

He saw her have sex with Raphael.

He kidnapped her.

He tied her up to a _freakin' bed._

And now, he looked on the verge of his sanity.

"Clary..." her name sounded choked, yet tender, coming from his lips. "You have to understand...My feelings for you...I love you."

Blank.

Her vision went black, and she wondered if she'd passed out.

_I love you..._

She stared at him, in disbelief.

He was joking with her, she thought angrily. She was just a gullible little joke to him.

_"Really?" _She watched, with satisfaction as he flinched at her tone. "And this is...what? Your _brilliant idea _to swoop me off my feet?"

Clary felt pleased as she realized her words had stung. Hurt masked his features.

That hurt quickly twisted into anger, and he shook his head, chuckling lowly under his breath.

"You _could've _loved me," he growled. Yes, growled. He stalked over to where she lay, tied up for his mercy.

His look was predatory, and his chocolate brown eyes sparked with anger. "I would've held you..." his voice faded, his eyes distancing.

"I would've kissed you."

"Loved you."

"Taken care of you."

"But you _had _to be stubborn."

He untied her hands, but she was too afraid to fight her way out of his hold. She had a feeling she'd only get hurt if she tried.

His eyes looked up at her sadly, full of betrayal.

"You don't want to love me."

He pulled her to him, his hard body molding perfectly against hers.

"And now you will suffer."

**Happy New Year's...Eve :/**

**Sorry this was so short...I just wanted to get it out as a little New Year present...**

**Review...They make me tingle and feel warm and fuzzy. Or maybe that's just the caffeine kicking in...**


	5. Stolen Caresses

**Wow. I haven't update on this...I guess I haven't really thought of Clary's punishment. So that kinda made writing this chapter difficult. This chapter is probably the most..._Sensual _thing I've probably written, and I still cringe while rereading it.**

**(~~~...~~~)**

**Simon**

Why couldn't she just love him?

Why couldn't she accept the fact they belonged together?

He sighed sadly, pained that it had come to this.

Clary, his beautiful, sweet, fiesty Clary, was hanging three feet from the floor, her hands tied tightly together, a gag back in her mouth. She was staring at him, her gorgeous green eyes wide and frightened. Anger swelled inside of him at that. She had no reason to fear him. He loved her, and would kill anybody to protect her, to keep her.

She made a soft, whimpering noise from the back of her throat, as he walked over to her, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek. Simon snarled at this, and gripped her cheek more firmly, tight enough for her to know who was enpowered, but not rough enough to leave a bruise.

No, he thought to himself, running the back of his knuckles along her cheekbones. No, he would never leave a mark on her flawless skin. No matter how badly he was about to punish her, he would not harm her.

She began trembling as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her temple: Once, twice...

He smiled to himself as a tear ran down her cheek, dropping onto his nose. Simon flicked his finger, gathering the teardrop, and licking it, slowly, watching his beloved's reaction.

She froze, and he took delight in how her green eyes darkened, watching his tongue swipe her salty tear.

**Clary**

_Gah!_

She _hated_ him with a passion. So why the hell was she beginning to feel feelings Raphael had never provoked within her?

His dark eyes were watching her lustfully, gauging her reaction. _Dammit. _He'd made her feel that way on purpose, the bastard!

Clary quickly masked her features, wiping away any signs of attraction he might have noticed. But it was to late, and whatever he'd been looking for in her expression, he'd found, and she felt an overwhelming fury as he smirked devilishly.

He looked her up and down, licking his lips in a manner that had her panting, and she felt loathing at the fact that he stirred these sort of feelings inside of her.

He wrapped his arms around her middle, goosebumps slowly raised along her skin as she felt a thrilling fire burn along inside of her, reacting to his touch.

Lowering his head, Clary gasped as she felt the tip of his nose run up and down along her neck, his diamond stud softly scratching along her juglar. Something soft, warm, and wet brushed against the lobe of her ear, and Clary let out a breathy moan before she could stop herself.

His tongue traced tracks along her slender neck, licking along the curve behind her ear, nipping lightly at her lobe. "You're _mine,_" he hissed in her ear, blowing cool breath on her skin, causing her to shiver and let out a whimper.

Clary, almost as if against her will, nodded slightly, and would've said yes, she was his, but the gag in her mouth stopped her.

He pressed his lips to her throat, growling into her skin. Clary's head dropped back, and she gave a small squeak, loving the vibrations he caused against her.

_"Mine," _he snarled again, before pulling away to look at her.

Still in a daze, she nodded again, wanting to reach out and touch him, just to feel a sliver of skin, no matter how short of time she was allowed to touch him.

He smirked at her, and shook his head. "It's about time you agreed, Beautiful." He reached a hand out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's such a pity you still have to be punished, for your childish outburst."

Confusion filled her, and Clary tensed, staring at him. Punish her? What did he mean?

He chuckled at her expression. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you, Beautiful? You're _mine. _Your words did not go unheard, therefore, you are going to be punished, until you truly know who it is you belong to."

**(~~~~~****~~~~~)**

**Yeah...I really don't know what her punishment should be :( Can you guys _please _give me some ideas?**

**Review...**


	6. Punishment

**Sorry for the wait. In a nutsell: Computer crashed, grounded from the family one, and convinced my dad to get me a new one.**

**If any form of...You know what, I'm not about to give away what the punishment is. If any sort of kinky shit offends you, don't read this chapter. **

**Review when you're done...**

**(***!***)**

**Simon**

_Damn, the little seductress was going to be the death of him! _

Simon groaned under his breath at the memory of her quick, hot breaths, blowing lightly on his hair...

And then the memory of her hateful words threw themselves back at him, and his face hardened. If she was going to be his, she had to realize that _she had no right to speak to him in that way. _

He inhaled slowly, and tried to calm himself while struggling to block out that rather painful memory. He'd already dotted her arm with bruises, and as much as he enjoyed having his marks on her, he wouldn't be too rough until she'd accepted him completely.

Clary, his beautiful angel, his temptress, the subject of his desires since he'd laid his eyes on her.

She looked lustfully dazed, her breath coming in a pants, her eyes unfocused. A feeling a smug pride swept over him.

_He _did that. Only him. By the time he was through with her, she'd forget she even had a boyfriend.

"Clary..."

Simon smiled, loving the way her name rolled of his lips. He couldn't wait to hear what his name sounded like coming from her...

She looked at him. "Are you still going to punish me?"

He couldn't help but grin. Aw, she looked so damn cute when she was frightened. Sort of like a little kitten...

He would scare her more often.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," he crooned, untying the knots that bound her wrists together. "But you have to learn not to yell at me like that. I love you, and you don't know how much it hurt when you said that."

Clary swallowed. "I'm sorry. But seriously, why punish me? I'm a grown adult. What are you going to do? Send me to my room? I don't _have _a freakin' room! Why? _You have me locked up IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE."_

Yes. She was definitely going to be punished.

(***************)

**Clary**

The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. And even he did plan on punishing her, it wasn't as if she _had _to do whatever he was thinking about.

Her captor untied her, and carried her bridal style over to the loveseat that sat in front of the television.

"What are you gonna do?" She demanded rudely. "Make me watch a show I don't like?"

He looked at her, and his lips thinned. "Don't push me, Clary," he said in a calm, quiet voice. It was unnerving.

Clary wasn't afraid of his pansy-assed threats. "Why shouldn't I? You claim to love me, though I don't understand _why, _and yet you put me through this crazy shit that I don't deserve. I already have a _boyfriend, _for God's sake!"

He stroke her hair back from her face. "Don't make me gag you for your punishment, Sweetheart," he warned.

Clary opened her mouth to tell him just where she thought he could shove that gag-when he turned her over so she was laying on her stomach, sprawled across his lap.

_Uh oh..._

He rubbed her bottom, and sighed. "I love you so much, Sweetheart. Don't forget that."

"What are you-"

He jerked her pants down to her lower thighs, along with her panties.

"What the hell-"

His hand came down without warning, and she screamed.

She hadn't been spanked since she was just a kid, and even then she'd had her friggin' _pants_ on.

"That is for fighting me when I brought you here." Even through her screams, she heard every word that came out of his mouth.

Another smack came down on her.

"That is for calling me a pervert. Being in love has nothing to do with being perverted."

Another slap.

"That is for saying that you hate me. You will never speak that word to me, again."

_Smack._

"This is for yelling at me, for hurting me."

Clary lot count after those, the raw pain of him slapping her blinding her vision with tears.

After he'd finished, he soothingly rubbed her sore bottom, cooeing words that made her melt. Raphael had never punished her before.

_But he's never called you Sweetheart, or comforted you when you needed it, _an annoying little voice at the back of her head reminded her.

He pulled her pants back up, and pulled her up to his chest, rubbing her back.

Clary closed her eyes and sank into his chest. She would have to tread softly with him, or he would snap again, and would most likely do something much worse than spank her.

He buried his face in the crown of her head, and sniffed her.

"Now you'll never make those mistakes again," he commanded her, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead.

Clary nodded, too scared to say anything. She could pretend. Yeah. She could pretend to love him until she found a way to escape, or a way to contact her brother or Raphael.

He tilted her head up to look down at her. "You're mine."

He pressed his lips roughly to hers, and she immediataly relaxed and let herself enjoy the kiss. Kissing him was a enjoyable and a delightful experience.

Clary smiled against his lips.

She might enjoy pretending more than she'd inteneded...

**(****!****)**

**Before you ask, this is not a BDSM story. Not with my little sister reading this story... **


	7. Nightlight

**:p I honestly have no idea how to end this story. Though it might have only like fourteen or fifteen chapters...I never planned on making this story that long.**

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Simon**

_"Simon? Dude. Not funny, where the _fuck _are you?" _Jace was pissed.

Simon rolled his eyes, stroking his sleeping beauty's hair away from her face, the softness of her hair and silkiness of her skin calming him enough to keep him from yelling at Jace.

"Jace," Simon said in a quiet tone, that he knew from experience, scared the crap out of people. "I've already told you that it was none of your business: Me and Clary are fine. Actually," he smiled, happiness and pride blooming in his chest. "I think she might be starting to like me."

Jace scoffed. _"Si, man, you kidnapped the chick, and locked her away God knows where. Yeah. I'm sure you've wooed her into a doe-eyed cow by now."_

Simon gritted his teeth. "You don't know anything about us," he said, his voice flat.

_"Neither do you! Listen, I know you think you know everything there is to know about this girl, but seriously: What can you possibly know about her, just from watching her from a distance? Besides her address, boyfriend, job, and favourite flowers and foods."_

Jace's words struck a nerve. "Jace. Stay the fuck out of our relationship, and stop interfering. You know nothing."

_"Simon-"_

He cut the blond off, snapping his cell shut and closed his eyes.

Christ. It was bad enough that Clary had gone off on him like that, forcing him to punish her; But now Jace? Why the hell was everyone trying to keep him away from his Clary?

Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly to him, reassuring himself that she was here, and no one was about to take her away from him.

Clary shifted, and opened her eyes, those green pools of jade staring up at him sweetly. "What's wrong?"

He smiled down at her. She was perfect; And all his. Leaning down, he brushed his lips softly, gently, across her forehead. "Nothing. Just my friend pissing me off."

Clary blinked at him. "You have a phone here?"

Simon chuckled. "'Course I do. If something were to happen to you, and I needed to call someone for help, I would have a cell phone."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

Simon nodded, nuzzling his face into the crown of her head. "Of course," he murmured against her hair. "I'd do anything to protect you."

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Clary**

He had a phone.

She smirked against his shoulder, giggling inwardly. Great. She'd get out faster than she thought she would.

His thumb rubbed her arm, and Clary flushed at the warmth and shot of an unfamiliar emotion that flared inside of her at his touch.

"Clary..." He reached down, cupping her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "I-I wanted you to know that, you may_ want _to go outside, do whatever it is you do outdoors, but you have to wait for awhile."

She squinted her eyes at him. "I thought I wasn't allowed to leave anyways."

"You aren't." He leaned down, kissing her chastely on the mouth. "But Clary, when you've finally learnt to trust me, I'll take you places. Dates..." His eyes went a little dreamy for a second, before looking back down at her. "Right now, however, your brother and your-" His mouth twisted, and his coffee colored eyes darkened-"_ex-_boyfriend are still out looking for you, and you're all over the news."

Ex? Who said they ever broke up? Clary sighed, but kept silent about the ex part. No use in getting spanked again. She winced at the memory. Her ass still hurt from that.

"What chances do they have of finding me?" She was careful to keep the excitement and hope from her voice, but she doubted she did a good job of it.

He grinned, looking smug. "Oh, trust me, Sweetheart." He winked at her. "Nobody's going to be finding you anytime soon."

Her heart sunk. "Oh." Then, "Hey, wait. Does your friend know about-"

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, cutting her off. Clary tensed, and was prepared to shove him off, when she remembered he had to think she liked him in order for him to trust her. So she forced herself to succumb into the kiss.

His lips, to her surprise, were fuller and warmer than Raphael's had ever been. Softer, too. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap, grinding his hips into hers slightly.

Clary embarrassed herself by whimpering, something she hadn't done since she was nine and had broken her arm after falling out of a tree.

He pulled his lips from hers, letting his forehead fall against hers. Both of them were panting.

"Sweetheart," he said in between breaths. "You ask to many questions."

Clary scowled at him, and was opening her mouth to snap out a snarky comment about him and where he could shove his opinions, when he grabbed her head and pulled her back to him, roughly.

Instead of responding positively to his kiss like the first couple of times, all Clary registered was his hands grabbing at her arms tightly, and pulling her to him, not at all gentle.

Instinctively, she drew her foot back and aimed it at his groin, kicking him in his prized-possesions, and watched him fall to the floor with a groan.

She was trembling with fear; She'd never had any man grab at her like that, but a friend of hers had been attacked and raped by an ex-boyfriend, and was so paranoid she tried to kill herself.

And now he was laying on the ground in front of her, looking up at her with surprise and hurt in his eyes.

"Clary, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose contr-" Clary jerked away from his reaching hands. Screw pretending! He'd freakin' kidnapped her, tied her up, _spanked _her, and just two minutes ago, she'd been kissing him. What the hell?

God. What if he went farther than what he'd already done? Sure, he'd said he wouldn't do anything "perverted", but he'd already crossed that line ages ago.

Clary shook her head. No, she had to get out of-of wherever the hell she was.

He stood up, wincing slightly. "I would never force you into anything you don't want, Clary," he said in a desperate voice. As if he knew what she was thinking.

"Please, believe me." His dark brown eyes were pleading with her. Clary blinked, realizing just how different he was from Raphael. He seemed to genuinely care about and for her, in his own disturbing way. Raphael always seemed indifferent, unless it came to sex. And he wore his heart on his sleeve; Whereas Raphael was known for lying and cheating, and it was seldom, Clary knew, that he was ever faithful.

But hell, she didn't even know his name.

"I don't know you," she said, in what she prayed was a firm and practical voice. "And I am already in a relationship. It's..._wrong._"

He blinked. "But I know _you,_" he pointed out. "And if I remember correctly, your boyfriend had no problems starting other relationships."

_Ouch. _Clary bit her lip, trying not to let it show how much that little statement hurt.

"I'm going to bed, and I'd appreciate it if you _didn't _follow me, please?" Clary winced. She hadn't meant for it to come out like a question. He looked at her sadly, but nodded.

Sighing in relief when he didn't get all pissed that she wanted some space, she stood up and walked to the door that led to the small bedroom.

"Wait."

She paused, and turned to look at him.

He bent down and reached into a green backpack that she hadn't noticed was there, and tossed her something.

Clary blinked. A _nightlight_?

"Um..." She looked at him in confusion.

He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "I, ah, didn't know if you're afraid of the dark or not, so I got you a nightlight, just in case."

Clary gaped at him. Damn, why did the all the chivalry go to the weirdos?

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and she grinned when she noticed a faint blush under his dark skin. "You don't _have _to use it, of course..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

"It's alright." And it was. Clary smiled a little at him. "Thanks."

She turned, and began walking back to the room, but she thought she heard a faint, "Your welcome" come from the small sitting room.

**~O~O~O~O~**

The light glowed, and Clary found herself relieved that he'd been thoughtful enough to get a nightlight for her, because she damn sure wouldn't have been able to sleep without it.

The room felt cold and isolated, and the little glow of gold seemed to brighten the colors, and Clary smiled to herself, snuggling into her pillow.

He was crazy, but so sweet, so considerate, at the same time.

Clary rolled her eyes. And yes, of course, he was gorgeous.

But Raphael...

Clary shook her head. When had this become a competition over the two? They were so..._different, _from each other.

She sighed.

Crap.

He'd better be a douchebag in the morning, or there would be some serious crushing going on. From yours truly.

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Reviews make me smile...**


	8. Letting Her Go

**Hey...**

**So I got a review from a chick who wants Clary to end up with Jace, because they belong together and Simon's a pervert.**

**O_o**

**Clary WILL NOT end up with Jace, he is, in this story, with Maia. **

**And Simon is a pervert, based on past experiences when I thought I was being followed...I have issues, I know. Point is, if you're Team Jace, and don't like crazy leading men, TURN BACK.**

***ahem* So glad we could have this talk...;)**

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Clary**

Waking up in bed to find out there is a body spooning you, when you have no idea who the hell it is, natural survival reflexes kick in, and you either scream, or kick that person in their balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Clary shot up in her bed, her legs and feet thrashing wildly, as her foot repeatedly kicked whoever it was who'd just recently been groping her, in their nuts.

There was a loud _oomph, _and she looked down to see _him, _curled up in a tight ball on her bed, face scrunched up all cute-like, as he clutched his most-likely aching groin.

"Oh. Good morning," she said awkwardly. 'Cause seriously? What are you supposed to say to the man you'd just kicked-multiple times-in their jewels?

He groaned, and opened his eyes to look up at her, his chocolate brown orbs swallowing her green ones. "What the hell was that for, Sweetheart?"

Clary cleared her throat. "Sorry-Erm, I guess I didn't expect there to be someone in my bed when I woke up..." She shook her head. "What happened to keeping your hands to yourself?"

He shrugged, smiling a crooked, adorably sheepish grin. "I couldn't help it. You looked so beautiful, just laying there..."

Clary swallowed. Raphael had never been one for romance, unless he'd been talking about that gay-ass car Isabelle-And _she had to stop comparing Raphael to him!_

He paused. "Clary? Are you okay?"

She realized she probably looked unnattractively flushed and flustered, and shook her head. "I, uh, need to use the restroom. Where..."

He blinked, looking ashamed. What had she said to cause that? "I can't believe I forgot about food and the bathroom." He rubbed his face. "God, I am such a dick."

Clary opened her mouth to snark about how right he was, but caught herself. How sweet of him, to freak out over something so silly, when he could always go to the grocery. He was worried about _her _health.

She smiled. "It's fine, really..."

He shook his head. "No, Clary. It isn't." He leaned forward, pressing his forward to hers, and closed his eyes as her warm breath washed over his face. "I love you, and if you're hungry or want to take a shower-Then I just-I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to be happy. With me." His dark eyes pleaded with her, and Clary was surprised when she didn't melt into a puddle right then.

"Alright." He grinned and gave her a swift kiss on her cheek, before standing up-miraculously-and hurrying out of the room.

Clary blew out a heavy breath. Gah. He made her feel like a freakin' princess, something she hadn't felt since before her father died.

_But you're being held here against your will, _a tiny voice at the back of her head whispered in a nasty voice. _If Raphael doesn't care about you, what makes you think he's going to be any different?_

Clary shook her head. No. He said he loved her. He knew more about her than her own fuckin' boyfriend.

_Because he's been following you around, without your permission or knowledge..._

"Clary?"

She blinked and looked up. He stood in the doorway, a mug that smelled strongly of coffee-She just may love this man-his eyesbrows drawn with concern. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Clary managed to give him a forced smile, and nodded. "I'm fine."

He didn't look like he believed her, but thankfully didn't say anything. "If you're sure..."

She nodded. _Please don't ask, please don't ask. _Because with him being so damn sweet to her like this, she'd just about tell him anything.

He sighed, and a flash of hurt crossed his face. "The shower's ready for you," he said in a quiet voice.

Crap. She'd hurt his feelings. _Can't I do anything right?_

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I just-I thought you'd trust me at least just a little bit, by now."

Clary winced. Yeah, no.

As if sensing her hesitation, he backed away, looking crestfallen. "You can go ahead and take your shower. I won't bother you anymore."

"Wait!" He paused. "I'm sorry. I just-I was thinking about my boyfriend."

He visibly tensed, and turned around to look at her. "Do you miss him?"

Did she miss him? In a way, yeah, she kinda did. But the only times she'd ever really thought of him so far was when she was comparing the two of them.

Clary immediataly felt guilty. What kind of girlfriend didn't miss her boyfriend? She rubbed at her face. God, it hadn't even been that long since she'd been here. And already she was starting to distant herself from the man that she-

Loved? No. She didn't love Raphael.

The thought made her swallow roughly. Oh, dear.

"Sweetheart?"

She opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut in horror at the realization, and was met with his dark brown ones, which were staring at her with love and concern. Two things Raphael had never looked at her with.

"No."

He frowned. "No?"

Clary shook her head. "No. I don't miss him."

To say that he looked surprised was an understatement. "Really? Are you sure?" Now he looked excited, but quickly composed himself. "I mean, are you alright? Don't girls usually cry when they realize they don't love their boyfriend, or whatever?"

Clary rolled her eyes. Somehow, she wasn't really surprised about how little he knew about women. "Nah, I'll be fine. I think I'll take my shower now, though."

He nodded. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the living room." The he turned and walked away, leaving Clary alone with her crippling thoughts.

She didn't even know his name.

Surely she wasn't falling in love with him already...

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Simon**

YES.

She'd finally gotten over that pansy, Raphael. About time she figured that out.

Simon grinned to himself, sinking lower into the loveseat. Now, without other conflicting emotions in her way, it'll be easier for him to convince her to fall in love with him now.

He listened to the sounds of the pitter-pattering of the shower, and sighed. They would be so happy together. Just the two of them. Forever.

_Wait just a damn minute..._

Simon knew the difference from the sounds of water hitting the bathroom tiles, and the sound of the water hitting a human body. And he'd seen Clary go into the bathroom, and lock the door. So why did he hear water hitting the tiles...?

Jumping to his feet, Simon ran to the bathroom door, and began knocking loudly on the door. _"Clary?"_

He heard a startled gasp coming from the other side of the door, confirming his suspicions. She'd been trying to escape.

The pain of knowing she'd been trying to run from him was overwhelming. Hadn't she seemed happy a minute ago? She was over Raphael. He knew she liked him, a little bit, at least.

He was done.

He'd done everything he could.

She won.

Simon took a deep breath, and snapped the doorknob off, pushing the door open easily.

Sure enough, his beautiful girl had pushed the rotting window up, and already had one leg swung over the sill. She stared at him fearfully, eyes wide.

Simon shook his head. He highly doubted he'd ever love anybody as much as he loved her, if he ever loved again at all.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Don't."

Simon raised his hand, cutting her off, shaking his head. Clary stared at him, looking so confused and heartbroken, it nearly made him want to cry.

"You want to leave." It wasn't a question.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me."

Clary took a deep, shuddering sigh. "Yes. But I'll stay-"

"No."

She gaped at him, her chin trembling. "What do you-?"

"This-The pain isn't worth it. Just go, Clary. I've done all I can, but you're still unhappy."

A sob escaped her. "Please-"

"Go."

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Review...;)**


	9. Epilogue

**He-ey...**

**Yeah, you read it right...:p This is the epilogue...**

**This story was never meant to be..._long, _just a little story of Simon being a crazy, sexy bastard ;)**

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Simon**

It'd been two weeks since she'd left.

Left _him._

At first, he'd been too heartbroken to move. Or eat. But who needed any of those things? It isn't as if everyone knew his lovely Clary, otherwise they wouldn't be eating, either.

Jace eventually found him. After a week and a half, Jace had gotten Sprint to track down Simon's phone, and had finally found the isolated_ Hotel Dumort. _

When he'd asked where "Strawberry Shortcake" was, Simon had flipped out, and had broken Jace's nose, before falling back to the floor, tugging at his hair angrily.

_Why did she choose to leave? He'd thought she loved him..._

He didn't remember much after that, except for maybe he might have passed out, and Jace ended up having to carry him back to the apartment he lived with Maia and Jace.

Maia's mouth had thinned when Jace had told her how he'd found him, but had comforted Simon anyways, despite her anger that he'd kidnapped the poor girl.

Though he noticed that both seemed to be confused when the police came knocking on their door. He was, too. Clary had seemed pretty against the kidnapping, he'd imagined that the police would be the first people she'd call when she'd gotten away.

Simon was thankful that they didn't say anything about Clary. He just wanted to...forget her, now.

Until Maia got sick.

Jace didn't want to leave her side until she got better, and asked Simon if he'd go to Starbuck's and get him a coffee.

Simon let his feet carry him the familiar path they'd always taken, which he'd used when he was going to see anf follow Clary.

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Clary**

She hadn't seen him since she'd left.

When Clary had gone back home to Raphael, she wasn't all that surprised when she saw his body intimately intertwined with Aline Penhallow. She'd suspected it for a while, now.

But it still hurt, knowing that her boyfriend had been sleeping with a colleague of hers while she'd been trapped in an isolated building, which she realized turned out to be a hotel, with a crazy man.

A crazy man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since she'd left..

Clary sighed and rubbed her face, tiredly. She really shouldn't be thinking of him. It'd been what, two weeks? She should be over him.

It wasn't love that he felt for her, anyway. Only obssesion.

She hadn't called the police, because really, it just wouldn't feel right to have him locked up.

The door to the coffee shop opened, and the mini bell made a tinkly noise as it chimed, and Clary removed her hands away from her face, and opened her mouth to greet the visitor, but froze when she realized who it was.

It was him.

He was wearing worn black jeans, a tight-fitting black tee shirt, his dark hair was tousled, as if he'd just had a romp in the bed. Half-moons circled beneath his coffee-colored eyes, as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Even his nose ring seemed to be duller than it usually was.

"H-hey." Clary mentally slapped herself at how stupid she sounded. Honestly. She sounded as if she'd never spoken to a guy before in her life.

He nodded, his dark brown eyes unfocused as they slid over her, as if she wasn't even there. "What can I get you?"

"Caramel latte, please," he said in a quiet, flat voice.

Clary swallowed, and nodded, jabbing his order in the computer with shaky fingers. "That'll be three sixty."

He handed her a five, and refused to accept the change when she tried to give it to him.

"Why did you leave?"

His question caught her off guard, and Clary nearly dropped the steaming latte. The cup jerked, spilling the boiling brew on her wrist, and she hissed.

He didn't blink at the noise, but gently took the cup from her, picked up her wrist, and dabbed at it lightly with a napkin.

"Why?"

Clary bit her lip. "I just..." Why wouldn't she leave? He had taken her away from her everyday life, against her will, slapped her, tied her up, kissed her...

And yet he still treated her like she was a princess.

He shook his head. "Forget it." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Clary cursed herself. He was finally about to leave, for good probably, and she was asking him to stay?

He paused, but didn't turn around.

"I-I'm sorry I left..." Clary squeezed her eyes shut. What the hell..."I missed you."

This time he did turn to look at her, his gaze disbelieving.

Clary stapled her fingers, trying to hide their trembling. "I couldn't stop thinking about you since I...left." She cringed at the word, but she knew if she didn't say this now, she wouldn't be able to have another chance to see it again. "Don't go. Please."

He sighed, and walked back over to the counter, frowning slightly. "You really want me to stay?"

Clary nodded, looking up at him, hopefully.

He raised a hand, and reached forward hesitantly, as if he was going to touch her cheek, but dropped his hand. "Are you going to run away from me, again?"

Clary shook her head. No, running away from him was impossible, now. Especially now that she knew what she would be missing.

He released a heavy breath, and grinned suddenly, his tired eyes lighting up. "Really?"

Clary smiled back shyly. "Yeah. But..."

He blinked, and deflated slightly. "But?"

She wringed her hands. "Can we, like, I dunno, date? Like notinahotel, kind of date?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, and dropped his head. "I guess we could."

"Alright." Then she remembered something. "You do realize, in all the time I've known you, I still don't know your name?"

He gaped at her, and she realized it was kinda stupid that she didn't even know his name. "It's Simon."

She smiled. It was simple, slightly awkward and cute. It suited him. "Nice to meet you, Simon."

He, Simon, smiled back. "You too, Clary."

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Awww...**

**If that isn't an ending for you, they went on the date, made out, and are in a relationship.**

**There.**

**Review...**


End file.
